La Carta de Canadá
by incestyaoilady
Summary: Una carta del pequeño canadiense para aquél a quien siempre vería como su hermano mayor.


¡Buenas días/tardes/noches! Vengo a dejar un OneShot que escribí hace menos de una hora! Espero sea de su agrado~

Advertencias: No hay parejas.. Tal vez un muy leve FrUK al final. Nueva Inglaterra sería Estados Unidos (estaba entre llamarlo así y 13 colonias, pero Nueva Inglaterra sonaba mejor (?)

Personajes: Canadá, Francia, Inglaterra

* * *

_Hermanito Francia:_

_Todavía no sé muy bien cómo comenzar una carta, y lamento si hay palabras mal escritas, aún no me habías terminado de enseñar a leer y escribir cuando comencé a vivir aquí con mi hermano y Inglaterra._

_Te extraño mucho, la primera vez que llegué aquí todo daba muchísimo miedo, ¿las cejas de Inglaterra se supone que son así? Recuerdo que me habías dicho que eran como dos monstruos peludos pero no pensaba que me lo dijeras en serio!_

_Él es un buen hermano, aunque eso se ve más con mi hermanito que conmigo. A veces suele olvidarse de mi, no entiendo para qué me alejó de ti si después no se acuerda que yo también soy su colonia. Tal vez es sólo porque le presta más atención a Nueva Inglaterra, y no es que haya algo malo conmigo, pero me hace sentir un poco invisible, ¿sabes?_

_El otro día recuerdo que estaba solo en mi habitación, todo estaba oscurito y llovia. Tú ibas a mi habitación cuando llovía, y me abrazabas hasta que yo durmiese, Inglaterra sólo me dijo que no debería temerle a los rayos y que eso me pasaba por haber sido criado por una niñita como tú, lo cual es raro, porque después después mi hermano fue corriendo hasta su habitación y no volvió, al otro día cuando le pregunté me dijo que había dormido con él porque los truenos le daban miedo. ¿El problema es conmigo entonces?_

_¡Aunque no todo es malo, por eso no te preocupes! Es un poco estricto, pero mi hermano dice que es bueno y divertido de vez en cuando. Nos cuenta cuentos geniales, con hadas, unicornios y brujas, a veces también nos cuenta de sus peleas contigo, diciendo que eres débil, pero no me gustan esos cuentos. Yo sé que no eres débil._

_No me gusta hablar mal de las personas, pero su comida es horrible. Extraño comer lo que tú cocinabas, ¡y a Kuma tampoco le gusta la comida! Intentaba deshacerme de ella para que Inglaterra no se enoje porque no la comía (shhh, no se lo cuentes), ¡y él acababa vomitándola! Al final yo tenía que limpiar, pero mi hermano solía ayudarme._

_También ¿sabías que quiere que deje de hablar francés? El inglés es muy complicado, pero ellos dos hablan así todo el día, ¿cómo hacen para entenderse? Yo no quiero dejar el francés porque tú me lo enseñaste, y siento que si comienzo a hablar como ellos estoy olvidandote, y tú eres el único que me recuerda, así que no me parece justo, pero tampoco quiero hacer enojar a hermanito Inglaterra._

_¡Pero ya no quiero hablar de eso! ¡Mejor te cuento sobre mi! ¡He crecido un poquito! Tendrías que verme, ¡seguro ya te llego hasta el ombligo!.. Si es que tú no creciste un poco, ¡por favor, no crezcas más! ¡quiero llegar a ser tan alto como tú algún día! Mi cabello también ha crecido un poco, aunque Inglaterra no deja que crezca más, dice que el cabello largo es de niñas._

_¡También estoy aprendiendo a cocinar! Algo tengo que comer, hasta ahora las cosas me salen un poco quemadas, ¡pero la próxima vez que cocine algo quiero que lo pruebes! _

_Espero poder volver a verte algún día. Le pedí a Inglaterra si me dejaba visitarte pero se negó... No sé por qué no me deja, ya te dije, él no me presta casi atención. Yo era feliz estando contigo, no sé porqué me tuvo que sacar de tu lado. Ya lo dije, pero te extraño mucho. Las veces que me cocinabas, o cuando salíamos a juntar flores para hacer olores lindos en la casa, o cuando me contabas historias frente a la chimenea. Extraño todo eso, ¿no podemos volver el tiempo atrás?_

_Si Angleterre te pregunta que dice esta carta, s'il vous plaît no le digas lo que dice, se molestará mucho. Me costó que me permitiese mandartela... Creo que me veía triste, o algo así._

_¡Espero saber cosas sobre ti pronto! Y dentro del sobre también hay un dibujo que hice yo solito, ¡ojalá te guste!_

_Je t'aime! _

_Canadá_.

La nación francesa sonrió al acabar de leer la carta, intentando contener las lágrimas. Sabía que Inglaterra estaba mirándolo con cara de "no puedes ser más niña", pero no le importaba. Él jamás sabría lo adorable que podía llegar a ser el pequeño Canadá. ¡Mucho menos si lo ignoraba de aquella forma!

Cuando el británico se apareció en su casa, lo tomó por sorpresa. Obviamente lo invitó a pasar, ofreciéndole té (aquél que tenía principalmente guardado para él). Luego, cuando le dijo la razón por la cual había ido a visitarlo (la carta del americano que más al norte vivía), se sorprendió aún más.

Y ahí estaba él, sentado en el sofá de su living, leyendo aquellas palabritas desprolijas con una sonrisa nostálgica en el rostro y los ojos aguados. Su pequeña ex-colonia lo extrañaba, ¿y él? ¡Dieu! ¡Se levantaba cada mañana llorando porque no tenía a aquel niño pequeño al cual prepararle el desayuno! Podría haber estado a un océano de distancia, pero siendo aquél niño su pequeña colonia, no se había sentido solo en ningún momento. Ni siquiera cuando no podía verlo por meses.

Pero desde que Inglaterra se lo hubiese sacado, aquel sentimiento de vacío y soledad (a pesar de tener a algunos niños más bajo su cuidado) lo había invadido. Porque para él, Canadá era especial.

–¿Qué dice la carta como para hacerte llorar como niñita? ¿Que está mejor conmigo? -preguntó Inglaterra, dándole un sorbo a su té, sonriendo malicioso. Francia rió un poco. Si supiera que es todo lo contrario...

–Te odia -murmuró, con una media sonrisa. Bien, no era odio, pero molestar al cejón nunca estaba de más-. Dice que tu comida es horrible, y que extraña que yo le cocine...

–_T-That's impossible! -_gritó el de ojos verdes, bajando su taza, haciendo que el de cabellos más largos volviese a reír.

–_Oui, oui, _dice que es como comer veneno -mintió, sólo para ver el cejo cada vez más fruncido del inglés. Inmediatamente recordó las últimas palabras de la carta _"por favor no le digas lo que dice, se molestará mucho" _Molestar a Inglaterra era divertido, pero proteger la integridad física de Canadá era mucho más importante-. Oh, _Angleterre_, no te enojes, el _petit_ está bien contigo, dice que le gustan tus cuentos, y te agradece por dejarle escribir la carta -el ceño del menor se suavizó, adoptando una pose más elegante.

–...El otro día estaba llorando porque te extrañaba... Era la hora de dormir y él le decía a su oso, que no sé por qué esa cosa peluda estaba dentro de la casa si le dije que debía dormir afuera -gruñó-, que te extrañaba, a ti y a la canción de cuna que le tarareabas antes de dormir... Y no es como si yo hiciera esto por ti, para nada, sólo lo hago porque no me gusta ver al niño llorar, y demasiado ocupado me tiene Nueva Inglaterra, pero... Si quieres puedes... ir algunos días de visita -masculló, con ambos ojos cerrados, y Francia se sorprendió.

–...¿Hablas en serio? -sus ojos brillaron, mas su expresión de sorpresa no cambió-. ¡¿Qué le hicieron al Inglaterra que yo conozco?!

–Tsk, ¡cállate! ¡No tendría por qué estar ofreciéndote esto! ¡lo hago sólo para que _the kid _no llore, no me hagas cambiar de opinión!.. Y claro que si aceptas ir, será bajo mis reglas: No te quedarás más de 4 días, no hablarás en francés, no dirás absolutamente nada de cultura francesa, serás como... una niñera humana. No quiero ver ni siquiera platillos franceses cerca.

–¡Oh, Angleterre, y yo que creía que eras un monstruo! -y, ahora sí a lágrima viva, se tiró sobre el Imperio Británico, llenándole la mejilla de besos, haciéndolo sonrojar.

–¡Q-Quítate de encima, _bloody wanker_!

–_Merci, merci, merci, merci! -_agradeció, abrazándole con más fuerza y luego separándose- ¡Iré a preparar mis cosas! -gritó, subiendo las escaleras demasiado emocionado.

Inglaterra frunció más el ceño... pero una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en su rostro. Suspiró.

Todo sea por la felicidad de Canadá... Y tal vez, en el fondo, muy en el fondo, DEMASIADO en el fondo, por la suya. Pero él jamás admitiría eso último.


End file.
